Fallen Angel
by whirligig99
Summary: This is a story based on the entire story line of Dragon Quest 9. This is also my first story on this site, so please, be kind. If you have never played Dragon Quest 9, then this is a story of a celestrian (angel) who dealt with a random event, that has seperated him from his world. He now is on the humans world without his wings, and so forth. he saves the world. XD spoilers!


Ù…Ø§ Ø§Ù„Ø²Ø± Ø§Ù„Ø°ÙŠ Ø§Ù†Ù‚Ø± ÙﾁÙˆÙ‚Ù‡ØŸ

Â

ØªØ³Ø§Ø¹Ø¯Ùƒ Ù‡Ø°Ù‡ Ø§Ù„Ù…Ù‚Ø§Ù„Ø© Ø¹Ù„Ù‰ Ø¨Ø¯Ø¡ Ø§Ø³ØªØ®Ø¯Ø§Ù… Ù…Ù†ØªØ¬ Microsoft Office 2010 Ø¥Ø°Ø§:

Ù‚Ù…Øª Ø¨Ø§Ù„ÙﾁØ¹Ù„ Ø¨Ø´Ø±Ø§Ø¡ Office 2010 ÙˆØªØ±ÙŠØ¯ ØªÙ†Ø´ÙŠØ· Ø§Ù„Ù…Ù†ØªØ¬.

Ù„Ù… ØªÙ‚Ù… Ø¨Ø¹Ø¯ Ø¨Ø´Ø±Ø§Ø¡ Office 2010 ÙˆÙ„ÙƒÙ† ØªØ±ÙŠØ¯ Ø´Ø±Ø§Ø¡Ù‡.

ØªØ±ÙŠØ¯ Ø§Ø³ØªØ®Ø¯Ø§Ù… Office Starter 2010.  
Office Starter 2010 Ù‡Ùˆ Ø¥ØµØ¯Ø§Ø± Ø£Ø³Ø§Ø³ÙŠ Ù„Ø¨Ø±Ù†Ø§Ù…Ø¬ Office 2010 ÙˆÙŠØªØ¶Ù…Ù† Word Starter Ùˆ Excel Starter. ÙˆÙ‚Ø¯ ØªÙ… ØªØ Ù…ÙŠÙ„Ù‡ Ù…Ø³Ø¨Ù‚Ù‹Ø§ Ø¹Ù„Ù‰ Ø§Ù„ÙƒÙ…Ø¨ÙŠÙˆØªØ± Ø§Ù„Ø®Ø§Øµ Ø¨Ùƒ ÙˆÙ‡Ùˆ Ø¬Ø§Ù‡Ø² Ù„Ù„Ø§Ø³ØªØ®Ø¯Ø§Ù….

Ø¥Ø°Ø§ ÙƒÙ†Øª ØªØ Ø§ÙˆÙ„ ÙﾁØªØ Ù…Ù„Ùﾁ Office ÙˆÙ„ÙƒÙ† Ù„Ø§ ÙŠØªÙˆÙﾁØ± Ù„Ø¯ÙŠÙƒ Ø§Ù„Ø¨Ø±Ù†Ø§Ù…Ø¬ Ø§Ù„Ù„Ø§Ø²Ù… Ø§Ù„Ù…Ø«Ø¨Øª Ø¹Ù„Ù‰ Ø§Ù„Ø¬Ù‡Ø§Ø²ØŒ ÙﾁÙŠÙ…ÙƒÙ†Ùƒ Ø§Ø®ØªÙŠØ§Ø± Ø®ÙŠØ§Ø± Ù„ØªØ«Ø¨ÙŠØª Ø§Ù„Ø¨Ø±Ù†Ø§Ù…Ø¬ Ø§Ù„Ø°ÙŠ ØªØ ØªØ§Ø¬Ù‡. ÙˆØ¹Ù„Ù‰ Ø³Ø¨ÙŠÙ„ Ø§Ù„Ù…Ø«Ø§Ù„ØŒ Ø¥Ø°Ø§ Ù‚Ù…Øª Ø¨Ø´Ø±Ø§Ø¡ Office ÙˆÙ„Ù… ØªÙ‚Ù… Ø¨ØªÙ†Ø´ÙŠØ·Ù‡ ÙˆÙ‚Ù…Øª Ø¨Ø§Ù„Ù†Ù‚Ø± ÙﾁÙˆÙ‚ Ù…Ù„Ùﾁ Microsoft Word Ù†Ù‚Ø±Ù‹Ø§ Ù…Ø²Ø¯ÙˆØ¬Ù‹Ø§ØŒ ÙﾁØ³ÙˆÙﾁ ØªØ ØªØ§Ø¬ Ø¥Ù„Ù‰ ØªÙ†Ø´ÙŠØ· ØªØ±Ø®ÙŠØµ Ø§Ù„Ø¨Ø±Ù†Ø§Ù…Ø¬ Ù„ÙﾁØªØ Ø§Ù„Ù…Ø³ØªÙ†Ø¯. Ø£ÙˆØŒ Ø¥Ø°Ø§ ÙƒÙ†Øª ØªØ³ØªØ®Ø¯Ù… Office Starter ÙˆÙ‚Ù…Øª Ø¨Ø§Ù„Ù†Ù‚Ø± Ù†Ù‚Ø±Ù‹Ø§ Ù…Ø²Ø¯ÙˆØ¬Ù‹Ø§ ÙﾁÙˆÙ‚ Ù…Ù„Ùﾁ Microsoft PowerPointØŒ ÙﾁÙ‚Ø¯ ØªØ ØªØ§Ø¬ Ø¥Ù„Ù‰ ØªÙ†Ø²ÙŠÙ„ PowerPoint Viewer 2010 Ù„Ø±Ø¤ÙŠØ© Ø§Ù„Ø¹Ø±Ø¶ Ø§Ù„ØªÙ‚Ø¯ÙŠÙ…ÙŠ.

ÙﾁÙŠ ØªÙ„Ùƒ Ø§Ù„Ø Ø§Ù„Ø§ØªØŒ ÙŠÙˆÙﾁØ± Ù„Ùƒ Ù…Ø±Ø¨Ø¹ Ø ÙˆØ§Ø± Microsoft Office 2010 Ø§Ù„ÙﾁØ±ØµØ© Ù„ØªÙ†Ø´ÙŠØ· Office 2010 Ø£Ùˆ Ø´Ø±Ø§Ø¤Ù‡ Ø£Ùˆ ØªÙ†Ø²ÙŠÙ„ Ø§Ù„Ø¹Ø§Ø±Ø¶ Ø£Ùˆ Ø§Ø³ØªØ®Ø¯Ø§Ù… Office Starter.

Ø§Ø³ØªØ®Ø¯Ù… Ø§Ù„Ø¬Ø¯ÙˆÙ„ Ø§Ù„ØªØ§Ù„ÙŠ Ù„ØªØ Ø¯ÙŠØ¯ Ø§Ù„Ø®ÙŠØ§Ø± Ø§Ù„Ø°ÙŠ ØªØ®ØªØ§Ø±Ù‡.

**Ø¥Ø°Ø§ ÙƒØ§Ù†Øª Ù‡Ø°Ù‡ Ù‡ÙŠ Ø§Ù„Ø Ø§Ù„Ø©...**

Ø§Ù†Ù‚Ø± ÙﾁÙˆÙ‚ Ù‡Ø°Ø§ Ø§Ù„Ø²Ø±...

Ù‚Ù…Øª Ø¨Ø´Ø±Ø§Ø¡ Ø¨Ø·Ø§Ù‚Ø© Ù…ÙﾁØªØ§Ø Ù…Ù†ØªØ¬ Office 2010 Ø£Ùˆ Ø§Ù„Ù‚Ø±Øµ

**ØªÙ†Ø´ÙŠØ·**. Ø¹Ù†Ø¯ Ø§Ù„Ù…Ø·Ø§Ù„Ø¨Ø©ØŒ Ù‚Ù… Ø¨Ø¥Ø¯Ø®Ø§Ù„ Ù…ÙﾁØªØ§Ø Ø§Ù„Ù…Ù†ØªØ¬ Ø§Ù„Ù…ÙƒÙˆÙ† Ù…Ù† 25 Ø±Ù‚Ù…Ù‹Ø§ ÙˆØ§ØªØ¨Ø¹ Ø§Ù„Ø¥Ø±Ø´Ø§Ø¯Ø§Øª Ø§Ù„ØªÙŠ ØªØ¸Ù‡Ø± Ø¹Ù„Ù‰ Ø§Ù„Ø´Ø§Ø´Ø© Ù„ØªØ«Ø¨ÙŠØª Ø§Ù„ØªØ±Ø®ÙŠØµ Ø§Ù„Ø®Ø§Øµ Ø¨Ùƒ ÙˆØªÙ†Ø´ÙŠØ·Ù‡.

Ø¥Ø°Ø§ ÙƒÙ†Øª ØªØ±ÙŠØ¯ Ø§Ø³ØªØ±Ø¯Ø§Ø¯ Ù…ÙﾁØªØ§Ø Ø§Ù„Ù…Ù†ØªØ¬ Ù…Ù† Ø¥Ù†ØªØ±Ù†ØªØŒ Ù‚Ù… Ø¨Ù…Ø§ ÙŠÙ„ÙŠ:

Ø§Ù†ØªÙ‚Ù„ Ø¥Ù„Ù‰ GetKey

Ù‚Ù… Ø¨Ø¥Ø¯Ø±Ø§Ø¬ Ø±Ù‚Ù… Ø§Ù„ØªØ¹Ø±ÙŠÙﾁ Ø§Ù„Ø´Ø®ØµÙŠ (PIN)ØŒ Ø§Ù„Ù…ÙˆØ¬ÙˆØ¯ Ù…Ø¹ ØªØ¹Ø¨Ø¦Ø© Office 2010 Ø§Ù„Ø®Ø§ØµØ© Ø¨Ùƒ.

Ø§ØªØ¨Ø¹ Ø§Ù„Ø¥Ø±Ø´Ø§Ø¯Ø§Øª Ø§Ù„ØªÙŠ ØªØ¸Ù‡Ø± Ø¹Ø¨Ø± Ø§Ù„Ø¥Ù†ØªØ±Ù†Øª.

Ù‚Ù… Ø¨ØªØ¯ÙˆÙŠÙ† Ø§Ù„Ù…Ù„Ø§Ø Ø¸Ø§Øª Ø§Ù„Ø®Ø§ØµØ© Ø¨Ù…ÙﾁØªØ§Ø Ø§Ù„Ù…Ù†ØªØ¬ Ø§Ù„Ù…ÙƒÙˆÙ† Ù…Ù† 25 Ø±Ù‚Ù…Ù‹Ø§.

Â

Ù„Ø§ ÙŠÙˆØ¬Ø¯ Ù„Ø¯ÙŠÙƒ Office 2010 ÙˆÙ„Ø§ ØªÙ‡ØªÙ… Ø¨Ø§Ø³ØªØ®Ø¯Ø§Ù… Office Starter 2010.

**Ø´Ø±Ø§Ø¡**. Ø³ÙŠØªÙ… Ø¥Ø±Ø³Ø§Ù„Ùƒ Ø¥Ù„Ù‰ Ù…ÙˆÙ‚Ø¹ ÙˆÙŠØ¨ Ø¹Ø¨Ø± Ø¥Ù†ØªØ±Ù†Øª Ù„Ù„Ù‚ÙŠØ§Ù… Ø¨Ø§Ù„Ø´Ø±Ø§Ø¡. ØªØ£ÙƒØ¯ Ù…Ù† Ø£Ù† Ø§Ù„ÙƒÙ…Ø¨ÙŠÙˆØªØ± Ø§Ù„Ø®Ø§Øµ Ø¨Ùƒ Ù…ØªØµÙ„ Ø¨Ø¥Ù†ØªØ±Ù†Øª Ù‚Ø¨Ù„ Ø§Ù„Ù†Ù‚Ø± ÙﾁÙˆÙ‚ Ù‡Ø°Ø§ Ø§Ù„Ø²Ø±.

ØªØ Ø§ÙˆÙ„ Ù…Ø´Ø§Ù‡Ø¯Ø© Ø¹Ø±Ø¶ ØªÙ‚Ø¯ÙŠÙ…ÙŠ Ù„Ø¨Ø±Ù†Ø§Ù…Ø¬ Microsoft PowerPoint.

**ØªÙ†Ø²ÙŠÙ„**. Ø³ÙˆÙﾁ ÙŠØªÙ… Ø¥Ø±Ø³Ø§Ù„Ùƒ Ø¥Ù„Ù‰ Ù…ÙˆÙ‚Ø¹ ÙˆÙŠØ¨ Ø ÙŠØ« ØªØ³ØªØ·ÙŠØ¹ ØªÙ†Ø²ÙŠÙ„ PowerPoint Viewer 2010. Ù…Ø¹ Ø§Ø³ØªØ®Ø¯Ø§Ù… Ø§Ù„Ø¹Ø§Ø±Ø¶ ÙŠÙ…ÙƒÙ†Ùƒ Ù…Ø´Ø§Ù‡Ø¯Ø© Ø§Ù„Ø¹Ø±Ø¶ Ø§Ù„ØªÙ‚Ø¯ÙŠÙ…ÙŠØŒ Ø¥Ù„Ø§ Ø£Ù†Ù‡ Ù„Ø§ ÙŠÙ…ÙƒÙ†Ùƒ ØªØ Ø±ÙŠØ±Ù‡. Ø¥Ø°Ø§ ÙƒÙ†Øª ØªØ±ØºØ¨ ÙﾁÙŠ ØªØ Ø±ÙŠØ± Ø§Ù„Ø¹Ø±Ø¶ Ø§Ù„ØªÙ‚Ø¯ÙŠÙ…ÙŠØŒ ÙﾁÙ‚Ù… Ø¨Ø´Ø±Ø§Ø¡ Ø¥ØµØ¯Ø§Ø± Ù„Ø¨Ø±Ù†Ø§Ù…Ø¬ Office 2010 Ù…Ø«Ù„ Home ÙˆStudentØŒ ÙˆØ§Ù„Ø°ÙŠ ÙŠØªØ¶Ù…Ù† PowerPoint 2010.

ØªØ±ØºØ¨ ÙﾁÙŠ Ø§Ù„Ø¹Ù…Ù„ Ù…Ø¹ Ø§Ù„Ù…Ø³ØªÙ†Ø¯Ø§Øª Ø§Ù„Ø£Ø³Ø§Ø³ÙŠØ© ÙˆØ¬Ø¯Ø§ÙˆÙ„ Ø§Ù„Ø¨ÙŠØ§Ù†Ø§Øª Ø¨Ø§Ø³ØªØ®Ø¯Ø§Ù… Office Starter 2010.

**Ø§Ø³ØªØ®Ø¯Ø§Ù…**. ÙŠØ¨Ø¯Ø£ ØªØ«Ø¨ÙŠØª Office Starter ÙˆÙŠØªÙ… ÙﾁØªØ Word Starter. ÙŠÙ…ÙƒÙ†Ùƒ Ø§Ù„Ø¨Ø¯Ø¡ ÙﾁÙŠ Ø§Ø³ØªØ®Ø¯Ø§Ù… Microsoft Excel Starter 2010 Ùˆ Microsoft Word Starter 2010 Ø¹Ù„Ù‰ Ø§Ù„ÙﾁÙˆØ±.

Ø¨Ø¹Ø¯ Ø¥ØºÙ„Ø§Ù‚ Ø¨Ø±Ø§Ù…Ø¬ Office StarterØŒ ÙŠÙ…ÙƒÙ†Ùƒ Ø§Ù„Ø¹Ø«ÙˆØ± Ø¹Ù„ÙŠÙ‡Ø§ Ù…Ø±Ø© Ø£Ø®Ø±Ù‰ Ø¨Ø§Ù„Ø§Ù†ØªÙ‚Ø§Ù„ Ø¥Ù„Ù‰ Ù‚Ø§Ø¦Ù…Ø© Ø§Ø¨Ø¯Ø£ Ù„Ù€ WindowsØŒ Ø«Ù… Ø§Ù„Ù†Ù‚Ø± ÙﾁÙˆÙ‚ **ÙƒØ§Ù****ﾁ****Ø© Ø§Ù„Ø¨Ø±Ø§Ù…Ø¬**ØŒ ÙˆØ¨Ø¹Ø¯ Ø°Ù„Ùƒ Ø§Ù„Ù†Ù‚Ø± ÙﾁÙˆÙ‚ **Microsoft Office Starter**.


End file.
